Sweet Little Virgina
by Spades2345
Summary: She was always his favorite, so of course the Civil War would be tough on him... AmericaxOc. History fic... Sorta. One shot.


**This fic has been in my head for wwaaayyy too long now. Virginia is my own OC, and so is Louisiana... Well, he's more shared between a friend and I. xD Now, this is AmericaxOc, and it's set during/before/after the Civil War. I do apologize for any historical inaccuracies: one can only do so much research before they get overwhelmed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own America or Hetalia. However, I do own Virgina, Louisiana and my history textbook. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

America was wondering if this new found tradition would always repeat itself; not that he minded.

With every new presidential election, America found himself inviting the new President of the United States to his own home for lunch with the two states boarding the new capital; the Northern Maryland and the Southern Virginia.

America really looked forward to seeing his Virginia.

Don't get him wrong, Maryland was nice and all, but America wasn't quite sure he agreed with the man's idea for a stronger national government…

But back to what America wanted to talk about: Virginia.

The Southern State was there for him for a good deal of his revolution against England and even provided some important people such as the first president under the Constitution.

But that wasn't why he adored her so much. Nope, it was the way she just so _warm_.

Although she wasn't from the deep south, she truly represented the idea of southern hospitality. And to further illustrate the fact that she represented the Southern States, Virginia was a true Southern Belle. Her deep red curled locks, the way her blues eyes that were so similar to his shined, the way she just looked so _darling_ in that-

America snapped his attention away from the female state, realizing that Monroe was currently asking for his opinion…

* * *

"Why, America! I wasn' expectin' ya to drop by! If I was, I woulda made something for us!" Virginia exclaimed, her eyes shining at the Country standing on her porch. "Oh, how rude of me! Come in! Come in!"

America smiled at the State, bowing his head politely as he walked into the familiar home. "Sorry, I shouldn't have dropped by on such-"

"Never!" Virginia interrupted, grinning. "Now, you just make yourself at home- not that you should have any trouble with that- and I'll go get us something." Virginia ushered America into the sitting room before quickly, but gracefully, walking towards the kitchen.

America softly smiled at the retreating figure before glancing around. As much as he loved coming here, he always felt guilty if he ever ruined the state's tidy home. Which brought him back to the reason why he came here in the first place.

Seven of his, well, ex-states declared their secession from the government. Over what? Some political disagreements? America was shocked to say the least, if not truly offended.

Which was why he came here; Virginia would always sit and listen to him before giving some helpful advice. So, having enough of things at the capital, he made his way to the woman.

Of course, that was what he planned before a certain paper on the nearby table caught his eye. Figuring that Virginia, should she come back in time to see, wouldn't mind him simply glancing at it. It wouldn't have done any harm…

Until he noticed that it was letter signed by Louisiana, one of the more recent states to declare it's secession.

He almost didn't hear Virginia's merry humming as she walked back into the room while carrying a platter covered in treats.

"I hope you don't mind, but all I could find was-" She stopped short, eyes widening as she saw the paper in America's hands.

"What's this?" America questioned, staring at her accusingly.

"It's not polite to go through peoples things!" Virginia attempted to snap back, but the effect was ruined when her voice quivered.

"But if you must know," Virginia replied softly, setting the platter down to snatch back the paper, "It's Louisiana askin' me to join the rest of 'em."

"Are you?"

"I-I don't know yet. There's a convention going on to decide."

"You can't just leave." America frowned, keeping his accusing stare.

At this, Virginia stiffened. "My job is to represent what the people of my state want." She snapped, finding her voice. "If they want to leave, that's what I'll do."

"You're supposed to represent the United States of America!" America snapped back.

"My job is to the people, not the government." She gave him a sour look. "Which was why we left England in the first place, so we could represent _our _people. I think it's best if ya leave, America."

Despite the fact that Virginia said that politely, America still felt the bitterness behind the words before he showed himself out.

* * *

After Fort Sumter in 1861, America already knew what the letter addressed to him from Virginia he found on his desk was for. That meant eight states declared secession from him now. And with Virginia, more would follow.

He wondered if this was how England felt when he declared his independence from the Empire.

And that was when he saw the second letter.

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't _our_ little Virginia. What a pleasure." Louisiana exclaimed, briskly walking towards the girl before kissing her hand softly. Because of the fact that he used to belong to France for so long, he picked up on some of his habits, such as his being overly flirty.

"Why, hello there Louisiana." Virginia replied shyly, blushing as she glanced at the other Confederate states.

"I'm so glad that you joined us. We were praying that you would, since you're extremely important to our cause." Louisiana said, leading her to a chair.

"I am?" She questioned, looking a bit surprised. "Why, now I feel quite awful! I-I'm still not completely sure that this was the right choice! The Western counties still didn't want to leave, but the majority were for it, so…"

Louisiana grinned, almost darkly. "Ah, but this was the right choice, my dear! Would you like to know why that is?" At Virginia's questioning look, he chuckled before continuing, "Why, our dear America has already replaced you!"

She gasped, eyes darting around at the others to confirm this somehow. "B-But.. How? Why? He cares for me!" She cried.

"He _cared_ for you. Once you left, those Western counties you were speaking of? They went to him to create a new state! And can you believe it?- he agreed! Now we have a little _West _Virginia running about with the Union!"

Virginia stared up at the taller state, lip quivering. "H-He did? Honestly?" The other nodded, she let out a noise of distress. "I can't believe! He never truly cared for any of us, did he?"

When the girl covered her face in an attempt to hide her tears, Louisiana let out a soft sigh. "You see? This was for the best." Kneeling down, he took the girl's hands away from her face. "But you're important to us. We're planning to move our capital to your state. And we even have a uniform for you."

Virginia looked surprised. "You mean it? Me, fighting? Why, America never let me, 'cause I'm a woman and all… But I really wanted to! Honestly!"

"You're one of us now. And we care for you."

* * *

It was over. The Union managed to put an end to the Civil War and the Confederates.

But America knew deep down that it would take years to mend the relations between himself and the states.

Virginia wouldn't even look at him; whether it was from guilt or anger, America didn't know. But he supposed that it was better than before. Seeing her in the Confederate military uniform had killed him; knowing the fact the she was on the battle field, and the fact that she was fighting for _them_.

"You replaced me."

America looked up from his paperwork in shock at hearing the southern accent. He stared at Virginia dumbly before she rolled her eyes and continued.

"West Virginia. Why?"

"They remained loyal to the Union-"

"You didn't have to make a whole new state for them!" She yelled, cutting him off. "Once I left, you just wanted something to replace me didn't you! Just to make you look like your still the great America! You never really cared about any of us personally, did you? A-And…"

When he heard her sniffle, America immediately left the paperwork to embrace the crying state. Resting his chin on her head, he replied when he started to feel wet spots on his shirt.

"Of course I cared. I still do," He said softly, "and trust me, it was hard making the decision to create West Virginia because it meant you left. I never did it to simply replace you. You're important to me."

Virginia sniffled a bit more before quietly replying, "You mean it?"

"Of course." He grinned. "You're my sweet Virginia. And I'll always be around to be your… Hero."

Alright, so it wasn't the full confession America wanted to give, but it was close enough.

* * *

**And, done! Hope you liked it! :3 Free Virginias to reviewers! Cause we know that she's the true Vital Region of America.**


End file.
